


【雉犬】较劲

by az11192



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az11192/pseuds/az11192
Summary: 中将青雉→元帅赤犬重复警告:年下，雉犬二设有，捏造有少儿不宜的器官描写独轮车有是平行世界关系话痨有联动犬雉–较劲ooc属于我大概7k1
Relationships: Akainu | Sakazuki/Aokiji | Kuzan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【雉犬】较劲

中将青雉→元帅赤犬  
重复警告:年龄操作，雉→犬  
二设有，捏造有  
少儿不宜的器官描写独轮车有  
是平行世界关系  
话痨有  
联动我还没写完的年操犬雉(草  
ooc属于我  
大概7k1

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
萨卡斯基在当月的第三个周五回到了自己在海军大院的住宅。  
彼时他正好处理完最后一点文件，抬头眼见桌上的日历给今天的日期打了个红圈以做警告，迈向办公室一侧小休息室的脚步顿了顿，顶着潮湿闷热的空气踏出本部大门，临海城市总是这样，空气里总有散不去的咸腥味，而马林梵多的季节已进入秋天，太阳落得比夏季早些，路边的银杏树叶在树身下堆出小小的一个尖，一路上只有路灯投下的影子亦步亦趋跟在他身后。  
萨卡斯基踏上沾了青苔的石板进院，清脆的磕碰声惊动了筑巢在枫树上的海鸟，上一次回来还是上个月的第三个周五，路边两侧院子里落叶堆叠散落在疯长的草坪上；盆栽里的植被长期未修剪已经与之前的样子大相庭径；漂亮脊背的锦鲤稀里哗啦搅浑池水挤到岸边撑大嘴讨食；连他最爱待的那处带着黑点的廊下也落了一层灰，瘫在那处的月光都显出朦胧的颜色。  
看着荒废的庭院他无意识的叹了口气——新世界离本部尚有一定距离，他不一定能等到人。  
萨卡斯基衔着雪茄，将衣袖卷至手肘，露出底下缺失一部分皮肤的手臂，西装和大衣还没来得及换下，只将印着海军海鸥标志的帽子放在内室的桌沿上后拿起靠放在一旁的笤帚。  
每个月的这个时候他需要回来一趟清理一下住宅，事实上，自从前段时间的海军职位变动后他就忙得很少再回，海上的动荡带来足以将他淹没的文书，波鲁萨利诺同样被诸事缠身再也没了那么多的闲暇偷懒的时光，这一院花草也无人可委托打理，只得每个月抽半天回来住一晚——他平常都睡办公室，内室的用具都一并搬了过去。  
而这突如其来的“叮铃”一声使他惊愕抬头。  
本部被能力者入侵了？卫兵都干什么去了？他握着笤帚，可笑地僵立在原地，脑内警铃狂响，手心隐隐发红，他下意识元素化一部分，高温使得木制的笤帚散发出被烤的树脂香气。  
“学长，好奇怪啊…大院的道路是改修过了吗？我刚刚差点进错门。”  
“库赞？！你这是搞什么鬼。”  
他下意识在脑中翻阅恶魔果实百科——模仿类的已知果实所有者都不应该出现在这里，他确保他最近没有被任何人触碰过。  
不该，这个时候的库赞应该在新世界，萨卡斯基捏紧快被他烧断的笤帚，眉眼皱成一团看着眼前的不速之客，如此眼熟的装扮——印着海军标识的帽子、架上鼻梁的圆墨镜、萨卡斯基曾三番五次提醒他让他扣好扣子的敞领黑衫…还有那辆自行车，他听了快三十年的车铃。  
虽然与出走的那个库赞在面容上并无多大区别，可相识多年的萨卡斯基依旧能辨认出眼前这个是中将时期的库赞，那双年轻气盛的眼睛……未免区别太过明显。  
恶魔果实图鉴上可没有关于时间类的果实。他眉头纠成一团。是被带退化能力的海贼碰到了？  
“什么啊萨卡斯基…今天不是第三个星期五吗？”库赞心下意外这看起来荒废已久的院落，在他的记忆中它们总是被照顾得很好，库赞将墨镜取下挂在领口，袋子换了只手拎着，另一只手将自行车提进院子里——他常常这么干，反正军备处的人从来不敢踏进萨卡斯基的院子里收走自行车，哪怕就靠在院壁上。  
这个关于星期五的提问倒是让萨卡斯基怔了几秒，直接让他排除是能力者假扮潜进本部的假想，这种隐秘的事连自己人都了解甚少，更何况其他人。  
“阿拉…你什么时候学会抽雪茄的，笤帚都要被你烧断了啊萨卡斯基，怎么你也有果实能力控制不住的时候吗。”库赞嘟嘟囔囔，撅起嘴唇蹲下身拨弄杂草的根部将他们拔起，“任务出的这么久？你这满院的杂草怎么回……萨卡斯基？”  
饶是习惯在萨卡斯基面前懒散的库赞也察觉到了一丝不妥，进门开始就没听见他再多说几个字，实在奇怪，他挠了两下脑袋抬眼看向立在廊下的黑影，笤帚的一部分落在地上，断裂处还冒着火星，房檐投下的阴影覆盖了他的大半个身躯，唯独露出来的裤脚和鞋面让库赞为之一怔。他下意识冰凌敷面，握在手中的植株凝成冰刃，身旁的植株被影响逐渐挂上冰霜。  
“这其中有误会。”萨卡斯基嗓音沙哑，捏着半截笤帚从阴影里走出。库赞看着眼前一身白西装的萨卡斯基愣住，爬上前胸的小部分樱吹雪纹身是熟悉的，刀刻般的面容比记忆里更老成一些，但是……他眼神落到正义大衣的肩章，那是元帅肩章。  
“那喝一杯吗，”库赞很快反应过来这其中肯定出了什么岔子，这梦一般的桥段，他举起手中的袋子笑了两声，里面装着几罐酒精饮品“…真是个特别的星期五。”  
萨卡斯基颔首，将披风除下挂好，勾下高大的身躯就着剩下一半的笤帚清理出一块干净的地方，廊下的某处已是他们心照不宣的落脚地，既能看见院门外，也能在树冠缝隙中捕捉到满天的银河与圆月。  
“所以……这是？”库赞借着机会凑近上下打量着陌生又熟悉的同僚，比起不久前见过的更苍老许多，但至少在他的记忆里，萨卡斯基从来不抽烟，也不蓄胡须，活得像台精准的机器。他将酒瓶拿出来，不出意外地在小桌一角看见熟悉的两指凹陷——萨卡斯基专用加热位置，这更肯定了他是遇到了某些超出常理的情况的猜想。  
应该是遇到多年后的萨卡斯基了吧…  
“老夫还以为是什么能力者绕过护卫闯到本部了。”对，萨卡斯基也不会自称老夫，太老气了。库赞投过去一个怪异的眼神，变老的恋人也太过一言难尽……性格更不平易近人了，还有这个着装……跟中将时期区别也太大了吧。战国元帅的扣子可是规矩地扣到了脖颈。  
“衣领。”啊啊…更老气横秋了啊，库赞堂而皇之的当做耳边风并翻了个白眼，心里默默吐槽你自己的衣领也不见得多高。  
双方静默下来，只能听见彼此的呼吸声。库赞意识到身边这位年长的恋人不仅在外貌上与记忆里大庭相径，还有整个人坐下来后周身萦绕的气势上——像座随时都能喷发的活火山，他心里腹诽，配上时间在眼角与嘴角下留下的痕迹更显得不怒自威了。  
“阿拉拉，所以说…”询问的话语在喉间滚了圈，萨卡斯基并未打算对右脸侧的伤痕做出掩盖的举动，操控冰之果实的库赞当然能认出那是冻伤的形成的伤害，看起来打得很激烈甚至导致其脖颈失去了一大块皮肉，他斟酌一下用词接着说道：“所以你在……很多年后，接过了战国先生的位置？”  
“是的。”萨卡斯基拿过其中一瓶徒手启开，是清香寡淡的米酒，同样看着眼前的库赞，几乎与记忆里的没什么变化，至少脸没有。  
“太好了。”库赞笑了两声，回答出乎意料，萨卡斯基愣了瞬，几乎确定这个年纪的库赞还没有经历那场足以击碎他的正义观的事件，这让他莫名松了口气，毕竟之后的诸多事迹宛如崩掉老旧机器上螺丝钉的刀片，使得一切都一发不可收拾的滑向无法预料的局面，身处历史洪流中未免能看清，他也是事发以后才察觉到早已有覆灭的趋势。  
”什么啊，你那是什么表情，虽然在校期间确实跟你看不对眼，可是你这个怪物都已经爬到这个高度了，想必我也不差咯，波鲁萨利诺学长恐怕也是吧。”  
…那确实不差，萨卡斯基心里默默回答，下意识想压低帽檐遮掩表情却扑了个空，手指尴尬的转了个圈握住酒瓶。  
“库赞，别问太多。”他提起酒瓶碰了下库赞停在半空中的酒碟发出叮的一声，入口寡淡的清酒一路烧灼至胃，萨卡斯基给了还想问的库赞一个警告的眼神，“别问太多，我跟过去的你的相遇只是意外，就算…不，跟着你自己的心去做就可以。”  
“阿拉拉，变老的萨卡斯基说教起来真是越来越像泽法老师了，不要啊…这个时候的我一定更苦恼了吧。”  
“没什么变化，说什么都不听，总跟自己过不去。”  
“…口气太老气了，谁会听啊。”库赞嘟囔着伸出手好奇地覆盖上萨卡斯基左侧臂膀，他迫切的想近距离触碰熟悉又陌生的恋人，讶异于手心底下鼓胀的肌肉，这与记忆里的区别过大……而且这个着装…他上下打量多年后的人，挑起一侧眉骨。  
“萨卡斯基，难道以后来了很多小姐姐参军吗？”  
“？”  
“战国先生说大将和元帅穿制服大概率会吸引女性海兵入伍，阿拉拉，这是真的吗，你也被勒令穿上这种衣服了吗。”  
萨卡斯基想了想最近的战国先生——短袖、大花裤衩、布鞋，以及以前的战国元帅——站着海鸥的奇怪帽子、挂满勋章的立领制服。嘴唇张了张不忍戳破库赞对于小姐姐的美好幻想，虽然，好像是有一位候补女性中将。  
“而且你在我记忆里可是万年不变的连帽衫啊。”他半边身体撑着桌面伸出手，脸上挂着酒精摄取过多的酡红。库赞好奇地揪着萨卡斯基橘色的带花朵图案的内衫衣领翻来覆去看，凑近了再次确信那独树一帜的樱吹雪纹身并不是画上去的，简直不敢相信花衬衫这种玩意会出现在他身上，“这简直…”库赞笑起来，略烫的鼻息扑上他裸露的皮肤引起些微异样感“你可不怎么露出纹身啊，捂得严严实实的，看你表情都很费劲。”随即他又抑制不住的去触碰右侧的大片伤痕，手底下的皮肤凹凸不平，纠在一起。怪物也会受伤吗，他想。  
“唔，什么好看的。”萨卡斯基由他揪着，心里想着没感觉以前的库赞这么…好奇。他被摸得仰起头，冻伤造成的疤痕也一并拉扯紧绷起来，微微侧过脸睨着人，刚刚雪茄燃烧的一端差点杵上库赞凑近的脸，萨卡斯基有些恼的握住捏着领子的手腕往外拖“坐好。”桌上的酒瓶都差点被库赞扫到地板上。  
年轻的库赞本能的反抗萨卡斯基——从以前就这么干了，更遑论现在他们的年龄差更跨了好几个辈。  
萨卡斯基下意识调动元素化，常驻的见闻色告诉他一些意料之外的事——突如其来的冷感至库赞手腕铺开，哧哧声伴着大股蒸汽瞬间升腾而起。  
“干什么！库赞！”  
“嘛…好奇啦，见闻色用得真熟练啊。”库赞眨也不眨地看着萨卡斯基要滴不滴的液化状岩浆拳头，冰棱蔓上小半后就被岩浆化压制再也没能前进半寸，冰与岩浆在方寸之间对峙，熟悉而灼热的温度混着水蒸气扑面而来。“……有一种入校时的压迫感呢。”面对萨卡斯基的瞪视，刚离校不久的库赞跃跃欲试，手臂结上冰棱向对方攻击去。  
曾被卡普中将称为愣头青的库赞几乎是下意识的想知道与比自己大上好几轮的怪物的差距——尽管百般使计，滚满冰渣的手腕仍被萨卡斯基滚烫的双手制住给按在矮桌上，高温将冰都融成水顺着桌腿溜走，酒液洒了一地，酒香气皆被蒸在空气里，以他俩为中心的地板上不规则的散落着半融化的冰碴子与被火星烫出的焦黑的烫痕。  
“阿拉拉，不愧是怪物啊…”  
“库赞，你应该知道每隔一段时间就得换地板的事。”  
“…这，之前也有啊…以前也在这打过…”  
“哼。”  
这话实属不假，地板确实是早有诸多老旧烫痕，老早以前的萨卡斯基甚至用自己的工资买了能承受一定高温的木板将走廊亲手换了遍。毕竟…同为怪物相识又恰好不同届入学，库赞就像只年轻好斗的菜鸟，扑腾着稚嫩的翅膀屡屡挑战比他大两届的怪物学长们，自然也常常在萨卡斯基院子里相聚时调动果实能力玩一下，通常后果是被警告再这样就撵人，虽然没一次被撵出去过。  
而伴随着年龄变长，性情越发沉淀，除了上次的对峙，两人也鲜有直接在走廊上出手的场面，这块的地板也许久没再更换，这勾起了萨卡斯基某些遥远的记忆，他瞪了眼库赞松开手，相握的皮肤红色消退，高温散去，示意别想搞小九九的动作，拿过半截笤帚将碎冰扫到院子里去。  
“可是今天是星期五啊萨卡斯基，”库赞捡起摔落的酒碟就着月光看，粗糙的表面被烫出几个小黑点，还好没烧穿，他松了口气懒洋洋道“我特意返航的欸……”  
“是偷懒回来的吧库赞，内屋全是灰尘，要睡在外面睡。”萨卡斯基拆穿他，余光里靠在院墙的自行车还在往下滴水，他扫完冰渣顺便蹲在院子里揪杂草。  
“嘛…我有好好完成任务的，军舰没有自行车快啦。”年轻的库赞瘪瘪嘴，有些失望的将瓶口朝下，本该留在酒瓶里的残液被刚刚打斗间的高温蒸得一滴不剩，空气里的香气也被稀释几近于无。  
太蛮横的破坏力了，真不愧是岩浆果实，不知道以后真的打起来会怎么样呢。库赞舔舔干燥的唇。  
“你想做？”手上动作停了一瞬，廊下背对着月光除草的萨卡斯基抬眼。  
“唔。”库赞发出个含糊音，拍了拍下摆，刚刚一时兴起的挑衅让他的衣物烧出几个小洞并透出底下的皮肤，掀起眼皮瞄他“想，你肯在下面吗？”  
“这个你也要比一比？”萨卡斯基意外地挑起眉。  
“嘛……以前也不是没有过啊。”  
“你在跟我讨价还价吗库赞。”  
“好吧。”斗争失败的库赞挠挠蓬松的卷发站起来往洗浴间走，一路上安慰自己毕竟差了不少…哦还没问过这个萨卡斯基多大岁数了，还以为能试试呢，他撇嘴。  
  
“以后会有这么难缠的敌人吗？”  
事实上库赞问出这话的时候他已经将小半儿的性器借着水流塞进年长的萨卡斯基体内，在蒸腾着水汽的浴室里他触碰对方几乎占了右侧身体大半面积的伤痕，西装下的伤痕比他想象中的更严重，脑内搜索着海上具有威胁性的海贼的同时敏锐的察觉到这个问题引起了肠壁小幅度的颤栗。  
“嘛…你是失足掉进北极里泡了三天三夜吗。”  
萨卡斯基在地板上像条离水的鱼一样抽动，喘息间抿紧嘴唇表示无可奉告，手背上的红色时隐时现散着炙热的温度，手指下意识地抠着瓷砖缝抵御下身被填充的异样感，库赞把持着他略宽的髋骨一点点向里挺进，汗液淌下健硕的身躯没入相接处，过程漫长而磨人，搞得萨卡斯基脑子里全是自己被寸寸拓开的影像。  
这家伙……嘶…总是这么慢。  
他眉眼纠在一起，急促的抽气带动内壁违背本意的不断吮舔挤压体内的物件，库赞齿间立即溢出被迎合的愉悦声音，受到鼓励般的架着结实大腿的向上抬了抬又往里缓慢深入。萨卡斯基高热的脑内却闪过自己与库赞关于性事的一些博弈——从军校时期气血方刚的年轻人关于谁上谁下的争斗，到约定一人一次轮换来，再到后来某个人懒到只管躺着享受。  
……好多年没尝过的滋味了。他抠着身侧的瓷砖缝，关节处的皮肉蒸出红色，不自觉用了劲，神思有些恍惚。  
柔软的内里被不容置疑的缓缓破开，柱身浮起的青筋碾过敏感粘膜带起被微弱电击的麻痹感，生理性的抗拒推挤异物非但无用反而肚腹吸得一片酸胀，脆弱处尽数暴露在年轻的爱人掌控下带起异样的欢愉感受，“…阿拉……地板要穿了。”库赞提醒里带着笑意，覆着冰棱抓握住萨卡斯基红黑交替的手插进指缝里，高热的岩浆触上冰层立刻腾起大片水雾，徒留地板几个焦黑的孔洞，“嘛…你以前烧坏了不少栏杆啊。”库赞几乎是恶劣的旧事重提，而年长的萨卡斯基立刻冲他瞪来，瞳孔滚着火光，胸膛起伏间樱吹雪纹身像是被注入生命力般在他眼前旋转起来。  
“闭嘴，库赞。”萨卡斯基皱眉喘了两下意识到对方已经整根没入，下腹的毛发蹭进穴口无端带起瘙痒感，“你冻坏碎掉的栏杆比我多多了……嘶、每次轮到你的时候你就调…你这家伙——！！”  
刺骨的极寒从体内扩散时库赞差点被掀翻。  
冻气席卷不大的洗浴间，连墙壁都凝了层薄霜，半流动的细流也一并被冰结。半侧身体都覆上冰棱的库赞按住年长萨卡斯基的挣动还有些费劲，趁着萨卡斯基还没反应过来他身体凑上去衔他冻住的下唇磨蹭抚慰，腰胯跟着摆动带着性器慢慢试探温润紧致的肠肉，下一瞬滚烫的岩浆液从皮肤低层翻涌上来触到冰层立即融成水从二人身上滑下，库赞则凝出更厚的冰跟他较劲，刚刚还被冻住的低温室内立刻盈满了湿润的水蒸气。萨卡斯基唇角被堵住，对方的舌尖舔进口腔交缠，啧啧水声在脑内被无限放大，他喉间哼了两声，反手握住指间的手指忍受体内冰块情色而缓慢的摆动，哪怕外层不断被高热的内腔融化，那些细小的水流完美的担当润滑作用，使得一方动作越来越顺畅，浴室内的水声越来越响。  
从以前他们就乐于这么干——利用果实能力使对方出糗，而现在年长的一方下意识的迁就了略活泼的一方，他勉力制止着岩浆化，任由冻人的柱身在体内抽动，低沉的喘息逃出齿间引来更深的撞击。  
年轻小怪物的较劲，他哼了声。面前的躯体年轻而完整，风雨磨砺过的皮肤没有被岩浆烫得坑坑巴巴，也没有失去一侧的小腿被迫开发更多果实能力，还没有为坚持的正义付出代价，刚刚规避的问题的答案在脑子里转过一圈便立即被他丢进垃圾桶。萨卡斯基在绵密窒息的吻里伸手按上对方的胸膛，掌心底下泛红的皮肤同样传来蓬勃的有力跳动。够了，他想，没必要。  
“…快一点，库赞…还是一如既往的慢。”  
“嘛…哈、口气不要这么老成啊萨卡斯基，谁会听啊。”刚刚廊下的对话以另一种方式被复述，库赞嘟囔着撇嘴，有些恼的加了点儿劲，汗湿的黑发贴服在脸颊两侧使他看起来气势减了不少，萨卡斯基嘴角勾起微妙的笑，眉眼罕见的放柔了些，在层层累积的快感里主动追随并撕咬他丰润的唇瓣，破坏库赞喜好的不深不浅的节奏。  
他引着库赞的手握上自己挺立的性器，在轻微的晃动里双方指尖都稀里糊涂的裹上体液从头顺到囊袋，萨卡斯基较粗的指节揉搓着库赞尚为年轻的指腹，而立刻就得到了加重的鼻息声顺带被瞪一眼的反馈，身下的抽动也越发急促。年轻的库赞啊。萨卡斯基发出低沉的笑声，任体内的性器突然又凝上冰碴碾过早就熟知的敏感点。这家伙每次都是慢悠悠温吞吞的来，恨不得晃一晚上。  


  
“阿拉拉，总算是回来了啊。”这才是萨卡斯基所熟悉的懒洋洋的声音，他坐在廊下衣衫大敞，身旁一片狼藉都恢复原样，看着接近的高挑身影穿着与情报员传回来的照片相差无几的装束。  
“哼，以前的你倒是什么都敢。库赞，衣领。”他说，眼神扫过库赞过于奔放的领口提醒道。身上还带着刚出浴后的水汽，边说边伸手拍去下摆粘上的细小灰烟。  
“你也好不哪里去，原来老早以前就开始冷着一张臭脸，那些刁钻的问题问的我哑口无言。”库赞将帽子抓在手里任蓬松的卷发散开，捋下长筒靴任它随便倒伏在院门，毫不在意因弯腰露出的大片胸膛，将许久未闻的关于衣领的指责当做耳边风。他嗅到空气里稀薄的腥臊气，意外地抬高一侧眉毛“…也亏得你下得去手。”  
“哼，彼此彼此。”萨卡斯基看着迎面走来的库赞，鼻腔嗤出不屑的冷哼，库赞的脖颈处还有着还没褪下的红印，大喇喇的咬痕横在与烧伤相对的位置。  
“还没当上大将就跟狗一样专门咬显眼的地方，你很适合这个称号嘛。”  
“你也不赖。”  
“啊啦啦，那元帅还有体力吗？”  
“老夫还比不上你吗，库赞。”  
……  
这的确是个特别的星期五。

  
End  
————  
写在后的话：  
冻岩浆，也挺香的  
首先希望没能雷到你。  
人压力大了什么都能做，包括自己逆自己  
开玩笑的，我无差，虽然另一边写得多一些。  
这实际上就是某个恰好的时间点内身份的对调：一个普通的星期五，在外流浪的回来找看家的；偷懒的回来找返航的。  
本意是一直有一个‘如果是萨卡在下那会是什么样’的假想，但是找不到下笔的角度和节奏所以一直没写，前段时间跟朋友聊了聊他提出了‘元帅赤和中将青说不定可以达到雉犬’的这么一个脑洞(我当时开玩笑说我想过流浪青大将赤，毕竟手套，手套不香吗？！嗯。还好没逆到他)，经过一系列歪楼后这启发了我关于雉犬的想法，然后我就把他那个脑洞拿来试试了。  
写的时候我一直：  
我：我开不出车啊！想不出动机啊！他要咋样才能肯在下面啊不会被喂大喷火吗，中将库赞又不禁揍，一方都快奔六十了，这年龄还有姓生活？(结果流浪青换回来后又来了一轮，害)。  
我朋友：不急，慢慢写，写几个月就写得出来了。  
卡了很久，对我来说很难，找不到一个合适的节奏，有关与他们的资料太少了，幸好还是写出来了，松一口气，毕竟也算是迎男而上的突破。而这又是一个‘我遇到了二三十年后的对象我会怎么办’的假命题，我又没对象我怎么知道(小声)。  
总之！如果你看出有种儿子对爸爸的感觉那怪我，我写的时候是：我要是遇到比现在爸爸还大十多岁的爸爸我会怎么问什么。doi不在这考虑下。  
我没话说了，没雷到你就行，有缘再见。


End file.
